Regardes moi je suis là !
by Lou999
Summary: OS Le compte Heero est connu pour ses ébats amoureux, violent d’un soir, mais face à ça, il ignore que l’un de ces domestiques lui voue un amour sans faille.


Titre : Regardes-moi, je suis là !

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gundam Wing

Remarques : Os, Yaoi hentai

Disclamer : Aucun des perso n'est à moi Seulement l'idée.

Personnage : Heero et Duo.

Histoire : Le compte Heero est connu pour ses ébats amoureux d'un soir, mais face à ça, il ignore que l'un de ces domestiques lui voue un amour sans faille.

Note de l'auteur :

Pour changer, je voulais faire un petit Os avec seulement Heero et Duo. J'espère qu'il vos plaira.

Regardes-moi, je suis là :

Il s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans l'immense couloir qui ressemblait à un palais des glaces. Son plateau dans les mains, Duo poussa un profond soupir puis s'engagea dans boyau richement décoré. Il avait fait à peine 7 mètres que des plaintes lui parvinrent aux oreilles, malgré tout il continua jusqu'à parvenir à la porte souhaitée. Des gémissements rauques et saccadés se mélangeaient maintenant au cris et Duo ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, ton son corps tremblant. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il le savait parce qu'il lui était arrivée la même chose. Le compte Heero ne se privait d'utiliser ses domestiques comme bon lui semblait. N'ayant jamais pu établir une relation durable avec une femme, il assouvissait ses désirs à sa façon.

Flash Back : 

Monseigneur, je vous ais amener Duo…

Le garçon releva la tête alors que 2 yeux cobalts, glaciaux, se fixaient sur lui.

Ah, très bien. Laisse moi seul avec lui.

La servante, assez âgée qui l'avait conduit jusque dans le bureau du comte s'inclina puis disparut sans bruit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, Duo sentit une sorte d'angoisse lui broyer le ventre et à raison car son nouveau maître s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et posa 2 doigts sur son menton. Il regarda ses yeux puis lui fit tourner la tête afin de l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, un étrange sourire accroché au lèvres.

Val à bien choisit…

Le dit Val n'est autre que le chef de tous les domestiques du château. C'est lui qui lors d'une vente d'esclave avait racheter Duo à un prix fort.

Voyons ce que tu vaux…

Sur le coup, Duo ne comprit pas vraiment. Il était domestique et de ce fait, sa mission était de veiller à faire ce qu'on lui disait et entretenir la propreté du château. Il n'avait jamais envisager autre chose. Pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas ce dont parlait son maître. Et à raison.

Seigneur Heero ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, le dit Heero l'obligea à se retourner et déchira sa chemise avec violence. Le natté sentit son cœur, affolé, battre furieusement dans sa poitrine alors que son maître, d'un coup puissant, l'obligea à plier le buste et à s'accouder au bureau.

Maître ???? Non !

Il voulu se débattre quand le comte commença à lui baisser son pantalon mais se dernier le bloqua de son avant bras contre le bureau. La joue totalement écrasée, Duo ne pu qu'émettre une faible protestation.

Seigneur, je vous.. en prie… Non… Non.. NON !!!!!

La pression se relâcha au moment même ou une douleur le força à hurler. Heero venait de forcer le passage et le prenait sans préavis et préparation par derrière. Chacun des coup de butoir du comte, Duo laissait échapper un cri, serrant malgré tout les dents. Il n'y avait que violence et bientôt, des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le bois du bureau, s'écoulant des yeux embrumé de Duo.

Non… AaaaAAahhHH. Non.. Pitié… AaAaAHHHHhh…

Mais inlassablement, Heero entrait et sortait son pénis avec de plus en plus de brutalité. Les mains posées sur les hanches du natté, il donnait de coup long et sec afin de le pénétrer au plus profond de lui.

.. pitié… AAaAAHhHhhhh… NooOoOoNNn… Je vous en prieeee…

Le jeune domestique pleurait maintenant à chaude larme, ravager par la bestialité de l'acte qu'accomplissait son seigneur. Ce dernier par ailleurs commençait a gémir, adoptant une respiration saccadée. Il n'avait que faire des supplications de son serviteur c'est pourquoi il continuait ses va et viens, sentant le plaisir monter progressivement par palier.

AaaAHHh… Non, non… Arrêtez…AaAAaHHhHh.

La douleur lancinante traversait tout Duo, qui n'avait de cesse de hurler sa demande. Soudainement, il eut l'impression que le sexe qui le pénétrait grossissait et la souffrance augmenta soudainement. Il perdit connaissance à l'instant même ou Heero enfonçait ses petit ongles dans sa chair et ou il se déversait en lui sans son autorisation.

Fin du Flash Back 

Le natté ré ouvrit les yeux. Des heures bien après, il s'était réveiller dans sa chambre, le corps douloureux comme s'il avait été piétiner. Et après cela, il avait été prit encore de nombreuses fois par son maître. Il en était pourtant venu à l'aimer, même s'il détestait sa façon de prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Je ne puis rien faire… 

Il poussa un soupir et se redit soudainement compte que les cris s'étaient arrêter. Le comte avait sans doute finit sa basse besogne et il ne tarderait pas à appeler un serviteur afin de dégager le corps évanoui du serviteur qu'il venait de violer. Ne voulant pas faire ce travail, Duo déposa la plateau près de la porte, c'était les instructions si le seigneur était occupé. Il repartit encore plus vite que le vent, se rendant directement aux cuisine. Une tonne de travail l'attendait et il espérait bien ne pas croiser son maître sous risque de finir haché menu le lendemain.

Quelques jours plus tard : 

Duo avait vu Réléna sortir du château en calèche et savait ce qu'elle était venue faire. Elle avait été promise à son maître, mais le soir des noces, ce dernier s'était montré fort violent avec elle, surtout l'heure du coucher venu. Comme ces 2 autres femmes avant, elle avait prit peur et avait demander à son père, influent, d'annuler le mariage. Certainement qu'aujourd'hui, elle venait lui faire par définitivement de la rupture de leur mariage. Il en avait toujours été comme ça et Heero s'en contre fichait visiblement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Duo qui s'occupait souvent de lui porter à manger avait bien remarquer son regard. Son maître déprimait, passant ses journées à regarder le ciel gris sans décrocher un seul mot.

« Duo ! »

Le natté sortit de ses pensées et se retourna pour faire face à Val. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, va donc apporter le dîner à sa seigneurie. Il est 20 h 00 passé, il doit avoir faim. Tu le trouveras dans sa chambre. »

Bien Mr…

Peu désireux d'y aller, il fit néanmoins ce que lui disait son supérieur et se dirigea directement vers les cuisines. On lui remit aussitôt le plateau destiner au maître des lieux. La cuisinière lui lança un regard compatissant alors qu'il prenait le repas. Pas bien difficile d'imaginer la suite.

Il se rendit ainsi dans l'étage réservé au comte et frappa à la porte comme il le pouvait. Une voix froide lui répondit immédiate.

Oui.

Passant le plateau sur une seule de ses mains, Duo tourna la poignée et entra. Il prit soin de refermer le battant derrière et quand il fit volte face il plongea dans un regard magique mais si glacial. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, déposa le plateau sur la table de la chambre et attendit patiemment que son maître lui donne congé. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Il se leva souplement de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Duo.

Vous devriez manger pendant que c'est chaud, Monseigneur…

Mais il savait bien que quoiqu'il dirait, rien ne le dévirait de ce qu'il avait en tête. Le natté baissa la tête alors que son maître arrivait à sa hauteur. Mais au moment même ou le comte posa sa main sur l'épaule de son domestique, celui-ci se recula précipitamment, la peur au ventre, le regard affolé et déjà brillant de larmes.

Duo : Non !

Il sentit la terreur broyé son cœur quand il croisa le regard furieux de son seigneur. Jamais aucun de ses serviteurs ne lui avait désobéit jusqu'à présent.

Heero froidement : Non ? Tu veux me résister peut être ?

Il fit un pas en avant, forçant Duo à en faire un en arrière à son tour. Devant l'attitude de son domestique, le maître eut un petit sourire amusé.

Heero : Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir ?

Duo : Non, je… Je…

Heero amusé : Tu ?

Tout en parlant, les 2 interlocuteurs se déplaçaient parallèlement. Mais Duo arriva vite en bout de pièce et se retrouva acculé contre le mur, sans issue de secours. Trop vite, Son maître arriva à sa hauteur et lui attrapa une main pour la tordre et l'obliger à faire ce qui lui ordonnait.

Duo : Aie… Non, maître, s'il vous plais…

Mais rien n'y fit, il se retrouva face au mur, le bras bloqué dans le dos.

Duo : Pas comme ça !!!!!!!

Le cri du natté autant que sa phrase surprit Heero qui stoppa son geste immédiatement. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Duo. Ce dernier se mit à sangloter, le corps parcourut de petit spasmes.

Heero murmurant : Pas comme ça ? Pourquoi pleures-tu je n'ais encore rien fais…

La voix était toujours aussi plate et sans sentiments et les sanglots du domestique redoublèrent de plus belle.

Duo : Je pleures… parce que… parce que… Je…voulais.. Aieeee !

La pression sur son bras se fit plus violente, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il tourna un peu plus la tête afin de voir du coin de l'œil son maître.

Heero : Vas-tu te dépêcher !

Duo : Pourquoifautilquevoussoyezaussiviolentalorsquejevousaime !!!!!!!!

Le natté s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Etrangement, Heero ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Heero : Quoi ?

Duo sanglotant : Je vous aime ! Ne l'avez-vous jamais compris ? Vous n'avez jamais songer que l'un de nous pouvait éprouver quelque chose pour vous ? Mais non, vous vous contentez de prendre ce que vous voulez par la force ! Pourquoi agissez vous ainsi ???? Vous êtes violent et ne vous souciez jamais de votre partenaire ! Alors que moi… Moi je… Je ne demande qu'à vous satisfaire !

Visiblement, le monologue frappa Heero de plein fouet car il relâcha le bras de son prisonnier et fit un pas en arrière, permettant à Duo de se retourner, le visage baigné de larmes.

Duo : Moi tout ce que je voulais c'est un peu d'amour… pas grand chose, juste un peu de douceur mais jamais vous n'y avez songer…

Heero : Duo, tu… Comment tu peux… m'aimer… ?

Le domestique renifla et enleva ses larmes du revers de la main avant de fixer son maître. Il ne pu répondre tellement sa gorge était serré et se contenta donc de secouer la tête avec conviction. Puis il se rapprocha de son seigneur, approcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Duo : Oui, je vous aimes…

Il le regarda puis posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Heero et passa ses bras autour de son corps, les nouant dans son dos. Ils restèrent enlacé de longues minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle puis d'un coup, la voix de Heero brisa le silence.

Heero : J'ai envi de toi, maintenant…

Rapidement, il attrapa les mains de Duo, les enleva de son dos et le força à se retourner afin de le plaquer contre le mur.

Duo : Non ! Non ! Seigneur Heero, je vous en pries… Pas de cette façon !

Le jeune homme au cheveux brun en bataille s'arrêta de nouveau.

Heero : Mais je… Comment je dois faire ? Je.. ne sais pas… procéder autrement…

La révélation surprit le natté qui laissa un sourire s'encrer à ses lèvres. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à face avec son seigneur.

Duo : Alors je vous aiderais…

Le regard pétillant, Duo colla son corps à celui de Heero et laissa sa main glisser subtilement vers le pantalon de don seigneur. Ce dernier eut un sursaut et voulut s'écarter.

Duo : Non, laissez moi faire.

Heero : Mais…

Duo : Chut…

Afin de la faire taire, Duo colla une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celle de son maître sauf que cette fois, il força le passage de sa langue et alla trouver celle de Heero pour l'entremêler à la sienne. En même temps, il déboutonna la pantalon de son maître et attrapa son sexe afin de le caresser.

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Oui… Tout va bien…

Il entoura la hampe de ses doigts fin et entreprit de le masturber doucement, glissant sa main avec précision et justesse.

Heero : Hum… Ah, Duo…Hum… C'est si bon…

Duo : J'ai eut le temps de m'entraîner…

Il eut un petit sourire en y repensant mais continua néanmoins son action. Quand l sentit le corps de Heero frissonner un première fois, il accéléra le mouvement, sentant les ongles de son compagnon s'agripper au col de sa chemise.

Heero : AaahHahahhh.. OuiIiiii… Encore…

Le natté eut un sourire puis soudainement, il relâcha la pression sur le sexe de Heero puis à son grand étonnement, s'agenouilla. Baissant encore plus le pantalon de son seigneur, Duo sortit totalement la virilité de son amant puis l'embrassa doucement avant de l'engloutir totalement dans sa bouche, arrachant un soupir à Heero.

Heero : AaAhhh, Duo… Duo…

Posant ses mais sur les cheveux du natté, Heero lui fit comprendre qu'il lui en fallait plus encore. Aussi, Duo y mit plus de cœur, suçant le pénis avec avidité et promenant sa langue dessus avec passion. Il sentit l'objet de sa convoitise grossir soudainement, alors que Heero gémissait de plus belle.

Heero : Duo ! AAAaaAaHhHhHhhhAaAaahhhh, vas-y ! Oui… OuiiiIiiiiiiiiIII !!!!!

Une vague de plaisir s'empara du corps de Heero, remontant progressivement dans son ventre et lui arrachant un cri de bonheur. Quand le seigneur des lieux eut atteint son point de non retour, il se cambra légèrement, enfonçant encore plus ses doigts dans la chevelure de Duo et se libéra en lui.

Heero : OuiIIiiiiiiiiiIIiiiii ! OUIIIIiiIIIIIII !!!!!!!

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible et quand il les ré ouvrit, le visage de Duo était à sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Duo : Alors… ?

Heero : Si bon… Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça rien qu'en me masturbant…

Duo : Forcément mon maître… Mais maintenant, il faut penser à moi.

Heero : Quoi ? Tu veux que je te fasse la même chose ? Mais c'est…

Duo : Impossible. Vous ne devez pas y abaisser ce pendant… J'ai aussi envi de vous… Prenez moi, seigneur Heero… Comme toujours, mais avec plus de douceur.

Cette fois, ce fut de lui même qu'il se retourna et plaqua ses mains contre le mur, pliant le buste et relevant les hanches. Il sentit Heero poser ses mains sur lui et descendre son pantalon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire comme toujours, Duo l'arrêta.

Duo : Non… De cette façon, c'est douloureux maître. Habituez moi avant, avec vos doigts… Doucement, je vous en pries… Mouillez les, avant…

Le seigneur du château hésita un instant puis après avoir lécher 2 de ses doigts les introduisit sans trop de douceur. Duo crispa les mâchoires mais laissa malgré tout un petit cri passer ses lèvres.

Heero : Ca fait mal ?

Duo : Pas grave… Vous ferez mieux une prochaine fois… Hey ! AaAHHH…

Etrangement, Heero su parfaitement quoi faire à partir de ce moment. Il bougea légèrement les doigts afin d'habituer son compagnon, finissant même par le faire gémir très légèrement. Soudain, il vit la main de Duo descendre plus bas afin de se saisir de son propre sexe pour le caresser.

Heero : Duo tu…

Duo : Hummm, non, continuez… Je me charge de ça… Allez-y maintenant…

La voix était pleine de sensualité, ce qui était une première pour le maître des lieux. Cependant, comme il retirait ses doigts et que Duo écartait un peu plus les cuisses, il décida de faire ce qu'il faisait avant et entra son pénis à l'intérieur de Duo. Il s'arrêta à son cri de stupeur puis après un temps, il entreprit de commencer son mouvement de va et de viens.

Duo : Plus doucement, Maître… Savourez… Oui… Hummm…

Le comte aux yeux bleus ralentit donc sa cadence, entrant et sortant toujours un peu plus mais lentement afin d'apprécier les sensations que lui procurait se contact. Il sentait le plaisir surgir en lui, par vague. Duo pour sa part calquait la vitesse de pénétration de Heero afin d'adapter sa propre masturbation. Mais une chose est sûre, tout 2 se mirent à gémir assez rapidement, frémissant de plaisir. Duo releva soudainement la tête, poussa un gémissement rauque.

Ah, maître Heero… Oh, ouiii… OuiiiiIIiiii… Continuez… AaaAaHHHhhh…

Le natté ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il faisait bouger légèrement ses hanches afin d'augmenter encore plus le plaisir que lui procurait son Seigneur. De son côté, Heero accéléra le mouvement, la respiration haletant et entre coupé de gémissement érotique.

Heero : Duo… Duo, tu es si… si bon… Ouiiiii… Si étroit, si… chaud… AaaaaHhhHhhh… Encore… Duo…

Le comte cessa soudainement de faire de amples mouvement afin de se contenter de coup de butoir rapide et profond. L'effet ne ce fit guère attendre et arracha un cri de plaisir à Duo qui ouvrit grand la bouche, comme pour hurler.

Duo : Maître… AaaAaAAaHhhHhHHh, je vais… AaAAaahhHhhh, je vais jouir… AaAhhH ouiIIiiiIiii… OuiiIiiii… AaaAAAAAaahHHH…

Il se crispa de tout son corps, relevant le buste afin de rendre la pénétration complète et se libéra avec passion contre le mur. Il sentit le sexe de Heero vibrer une ultime fois avant que ce dernier ne pousse un gémissement de satisfaction et de ravissement en se répandant dans son corps.

Il resta une fraction de seconde encore dans le corps de Duo puis se retira et glissa au sol en même temps que son domestique, le souffle court et les joues en feu. Le natté se retourna pour se lover dans le bras de son maître.

Heero : Duo… Je n'avais jamais… ressentit… tant de plaisir… Si fort… Si violent… je crois bien… que j'ai encore plus envi de toi…

Duo : Je suis à votre service, mon Seigneur…

Le natté embrassa son maître qui en profita ensuite pour lui détacher les cheveux et le couche sur le sol, sur le dos, lui écartant les cuisses avec les mains.

Duo : Ne vous plaignez pas si demain vous êtes épuisé…

Heero : Je m'offrirais une grasse matinée… En ta compagnie…

Le lendemain : 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Une douce chaleur se répandait sur son torse alors qu'un poids l'empêchait de bouger. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage serein de Duo poser sur son épaule, les mains sur son torse nu. Les cheveux du garçon s'étalaient sur le lit, lui donnant un air de belle au bois dormant. Heero se permit un sourire puis caressa le haute de la chevelure du dormeur avant de fermer les yeux, emporter par le sommeil. Un sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans le noir. Le bonheur est toujours à porter de mains, pourvu qu'on regarde à côté de soi…

FIN

Lou : Bon ba voilà petit grand chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que ce n'était pas trop vulgaire… Bonne soirée.


End file.
